Feliz Cumpleaños?
by Kuro Shihouin
Summary: Un One-shot para dejar a las fans de Toshiro volar su imaginación, aparte del motivo de su cumpleaños Mal Summary,Mi primer Fic, en fin pasen y leanlo.


Hola a todos!

Bueno, este es mi primer Fic y antes de todo tengo que aclarar unas cuantas cosas. Mi nombre ficticio con el que creo que me debieron haber puesto es Kuro Shihoin.

Tengo un complejo de gato, por eso me menciono en unas partes de la historia como "neko"

Este Fic lo hice para que toda y cada una de las fans de Toshiro cambie mi nombre y se imagine a ella (o a el) en esa situación tan encantadora. Yo solo pongo la base para que pongan a volar su imaginación y adecuen la historia para su personalidad.

Aparte de que es con motivo del cumpleaños de nuestro amado Taicho

Sin más que decir les dejo este intento de Fic.

* * *

Feliz Cumpleaños!?

El iba caminando por las calles del sereitei, pensando, tranquilo porque extrañamente, Matsumoto había hecho un cuarto del papeleo que tenia que hacer , era poco, pero para Matsumoto era todo un logro.

"Hoy va a ser un 'gran día'" se dijo así mismo, hasta esbozo una media sonrisa en su hermoso rostro, pero no se esperaba que…

-Konichiwa Shiro-Chan, como te va?- dijo alguien abrazándolo por detrás.

-Shihoin…..-dijo con un tono irritado al pronunciar su nombre- que haces aquí?

-Moooo- dijo la neko haciendo pucheros- porque me llamas por mi apellido?, si cuando te llamo Shiro, no me dices "es Hitsugaya- Taicho"-dijo imitando casi a la perfección a un irritado Toshiro- como le replicas a todo el mundo.

-Porque…..-la verdad era algo que ni el sabia, el porque nunca le recordaba la posición y el respeto hacia el, porque hasta se sentía feliz al escuchar el "Shiro-Chan", porque no era diferente a los demás?-No respondiste a mi pregunta Shihoin ¿qué haces aquí?

-Que habilidad para cambiar de tema, Taicho-dijo la ultima palabra con un tono falso- pero a diferencia de ti yo no cambio de tema, vine a decirte- y dicho esto lo voltea rápidamente para quedar de frente (N/A por si no lo recuerdan lo tenia abrazado por detrás)- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Toshiro abrió sus hermosos ojos, así que había llegado ya ese odioso día del año, eso explica que Matsumoto hubiera intentado trabajar, pero como Kuro sabia de esto, Claro! El lo había mencionado vagamente hace un tiempo, lo que más le impresiono es que lo recordara.

-Con que para eso viniste a molestarme-dijo fingiendo su felicidad que le provocaba que hubiera recordado su cumpleaños.

-No solo para eso, te voy a ver a las siete en tu oficina, y más te vale no estar haciendo nada porque aun así te sacare de ahí para tu sorpresa-dijo, para después irse dando saltitos.

Y así el suspiro dirigiéndose hacia su oficina para esperar hasta las 7 PM.

&&&&&

**Toc Toc**

**-**Pase-dijo el peliplateado con un dejo de cansancio.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SHIRO-CHAN- dijeron Matsumoto y Hinamori al unísono, entrando a su oficina para arrastrarlo lejos de ahí a un campo despejado del rukongai (N/A como hicieron eso tan rápido? Ni yo lo se).

-Que demonios hago aquí?

-Espere un poco Taicho- dijo Matsumoto, para que en ese momento se vieran unos lindos fuegos artificiales, los cuales miraron por un rato, hasta que nuestro Taicho fue jalado por alguien hacia atrás.

-Te gusto tu sorpresa, Hitsugaya-Taicho?

-Si, fue un gran rega….(1..2..3..) Espera me llamaste Hitsugaya-Taicho??

-Pues si, dijiste que no te gustaba que te dijeran así.

-Bueno…etoo…Kuro, la verdad es que tu me lo digas no me molesta en absoluto, solo que no lo hagas enfrente de los demás- dijo rojo como un tomate.

-To…shiro-dijo totalmente confundida.

Pero, de repente sintió los helados labios de Toshiro presionando los suyos para después sentirlos alejarse, para su decepción.

-Feliz….Cumpleaños?- dijo la neko confundida y tartamudeando.

-Gracias, este cumpleaños fue el mejor- dijo un semáforo en rojo-perdón por lo del beso, fue algo impulsivo, yo no quería.

Fue silenciado por unos labios que anteriormente fueron los que el silencio. En ese momento el entendió porque nunca le molesto que lo llamara Shiro y porque se sentía tan bien a su lado.

Entendió el porque la amaba.

¡Fin!

* * *

Bueno ese fue mi primer Fic espero y les haya gustado.

Pronto subiré más, ya que tengo muchos terminados, pero una cosa rara llamada flojera(también conocida como hueva) no me a permitido subirlos a mi computadora.

Y si fueran tan amables de regalarme un hermoso review, acepto criticas, felicitaciones, alabanzas.

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MI AMADO SHIRO-CHAN(Como que ya lo dije mucho no?)

Sin nada más que decir.

-Kuro Shihoin.


End file.
